


Fairy Hair

by Melyaliz



Series: DC Tumblr works [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: When you work late at night at the Gotham Police Office you tend to meet some interesting people.





	1. Tinfoil hats help me see fairies

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first "chapter" fics I wrote for DC on Tumblr. It's rough, I was just trying to find my voice. But I kind of have a soft sport for Maya and her fairy hair.

It all started with a tinfoil hat.

Maya had just started at the Gotham Police Office almost a week ago. Front desk, Signing in criminals. On that night she had her bright pink hair braided to the side. She was pulling the night shift and was sure at this point it was more of a fluffy mess than a real braid.

Which is why she had been playing with it when they walked in.

The poor police officer was dragging in a very rugged looking man who had a tinfoil hat on. The guy was screaming at the top of his lungs about the problems with the government, especially how they didn’t respect equal rights for same-sex animals to marry all the while calling the rather frustrated officer a fag.

“In England; a fag is a cigarette,” Maya said pulling out the paperwork and handing it to the officer, her bright eyes never leaving the tinfoil hat man. He stopped mid-sentence about the injustice of taxes on plants to look at her.

“Are you a fairy?”

She didn’t miss a beat nodding, “Yes, and how are you doing today gentleman?”

Tinfoil hat sighed leaning on the counter as if the weight of the world was pressing down on him, “I am sad.”

“Why?”

“The world is so unjust.”

She nodded leaning forward as if they were both old beaten down warriors of justice. Batman had nothing on them, they were fighting the true fight. “You are so right.”

The police officer let out of laugh sliding the clipboard toward her. “Thank You.” While it was a simple phrase his face told her how truly grateful he was.  Maya turned to him taking the papers scanning the names.

“Now… Mr. Hamming, you need to go with the nice officer Grayson here to get your picture taken.

At this Tinfoil Hat, because no matter some paperwork SAID his name would always be Tinfoil hat to Maya, grabbed her hand. Panic in his eyes.

“I won’t get my picture unless she comes.” he looked up at Grayson who didn’t seem like he wanted to have this fight. “She’s my fairy!” Maya turned to him too.

“I’ll try and stand off to the side.”

Grayson shrugged, “Who am I to argue with a fairy.”

As they walked to the holding cells Tinfoil introduced everyone to “his fairy” every time Grayson would let out a small laugh.

As they took Tinfoil’s pictures, he had refused to let go of Maya’s hand so she had to duck and dodge the camera. From his place next to the photographer she could see Officer Grayson laughing. She couldn’t help but grin back. Maya reveled in these sorts of situations. The ones that made great stories at parties after.

Once Tinfoil hat was comfortably sitting in a cell Maya walked back to her desk with Officer Grayson.

“You know he didn’t stop screaming until you spoke to him. You have a way with people.”

Maya shrugged off the compliment, “It’s the hair, it had magical properties.”

“Well, you have a true gift.”

—---------—

“Hey Fairy”

Maya couldn’t help but smile up at her new adventure buddy. After last night they had really bonded over Tinfoil man. And by really bonded they had laughed over her dodging a camera then had a simple exchange before Officer Grayson left for the night.

Yep, life buddies. 

“Hey, Officer Grayson.”

She had honestly assumed he wouldn’t even remember her. 

“You can call me Dick.”

“Oh, can I?”

“Yes…” he paused for a moment, considering something, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The same look he had while Maya was ducking the camera last night. For a moment she wondered if she had something on her face. “But only if you have coffee with me tomorrow before work.”

“Can I have tea?”

“You can have whatever you want.”

“A Puppy?… no, a pony. I want to ride it to work instead of drive. Then I can be a real fairy.”

He laughed, “Wouldn’t a fairy fly to work?”

“Are you a fairy?”

“No”

“Then don’t tell a fairy how she gets around.”

He laughed, a loud long laugh. It was a nice sound. Maya couldn’t help but like how easily he did it. When she had taken this job she had just assumed it was going to be a ton of uptight cops. But officer Gra… Dick wasn’t what she was expecting at all.


	2. Magic hair doesn’t mean you can kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Maya is in a new relationship doesn’t mean men in masks can flirt with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea stems from a conversation I had with my boyfriend while watching Batman Forever. Basically, I was telling him that if he was a superhero I wouldn’t flirt with his alter ego if I didn’t know it was him. Because that is technically still cheating.

Their coffee date turned into an hour-long conversation that ended up with them both in trouble for being late to work.

Not that a rather stern lecture from their bosses stopped them from having a daily pick-me-up before work.

Which turned into lunch in the middle of their shifts.

And dinner after.

A month later Maya wasn’t even sure when they had officially made it official. It was as if they had always been part of each other’s lives.

She guessed it was probably when they had kissed the first time two weeks after he had walked her home. He had spent the whole time telling her how the streets were sometimes unsafe and thank God they had help from vigilantes. She had agreed even though she also had to point out that he wasn’t really supposed to be pro-vigilante. You know, being a cop and all.

He had laughed at her his hands casually in his pockets as he looked down at her. They were just outside her apartment now.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked leaning forward. She nodded as he leaned in closer kissing her. He was gentle yet it had a bit of a flourish to it. Something Maya was getting used to. Dick was nothing if not a performer. Which was a bit odd for a cop.

Not that she was complaining because he was an amazing kisser. 

After that, he would kiss her randomly. She would be mid-conversation or excitedly giving her point on some lively debate when he would just bend down and kiss her.

“Sorry,” He would always say, “I couldn’t help myself.”

Other than the normal mushy stuff not much in Maya’s life changed when it came to Dick. Sure he would drag her on the craziest adventures like taking her to a sketchy salsa dancing club where they danced the night away. Or just showing up VERY late one night (it was more like morning at that point) with tacos and a case of beer. So maybe those things were new but on the daily Dick just fit so well into Maya’s life that she felt like they had always just been a part of each other’s worlds. So things like their evening roof pizza parties just became the normal a Friday night.

They were things Maya loved about Dick. The constant adventure.

There was one thing, however, that did change in her life that she wasn’t quite as comfortable with. While she had been very aware of the large vigilante population in Gotham she had never really run into them in her two years before she had met Dick.

Yet after she felt like one of them was stalking her.

It had started a week after meeting Dick. She had seen the dark figure running across a rooftop of the building across the street from her apartment. She had been so surprised by it that she had texted her best friend Lilly that night. Even trying to snap a picture. 

This was the first of many sightings.

Ironically this was the vigilante that Dick had just so happening to be defending on the night of their first kiss. Nightwing, as he was called was starting to show up more and more in her life.

A few times he had even tried to talk to her.

“What is a beautiful girl like you doing alone this late at night?”

Maya let out a small squeak clutching her keys to her car as she spun around. The man in question was perched a few feet away from her on the edge of the car lot. He reminded her of a cat testing their balance on a window ledge. His dark hair blowing in the wind as he watched her. She was slightly impressed by his pose, it really couldn’t be that comfortable. 

“Well, you are here so I’m not really alone now am I…”

He stepped down taking a few steps closer to her, “I wouldn’t know because when I see you everyone else disappears.”

Maya looked around a smirk on her lips. Was this guy for real? “Shouldn’t you be looking for thieves or something?”

“Well,l I’d say you are a hell of a thief because you stole my heart the first time I saw you.”

“I walked right into that one didn’t I?”

He laughed nodding, “You really did.” he said still advancing on her. While Maya wasn’t necessarily feeling threatened by him she was a little uncomfortable. Mostly because he obviously seemed interested in her and if this was maybe a month ago she would be ok with it. But this wasn't’ a month ago and she was dating someone who wasn’t this man in front of her.

“My boyfriend is going to be very jealous I got to meet you, he’s like your biggest fan…”

“Your…” it was as if he was woken up from a dream, “Oh yeah… cool. See you around beautiful” He waved then turning he dove off the parking structure. Running to the edge Maya caught a glimpse of Nightwing he swung away. Much like a trapeze artist. Dick was right about one thing, that guy had class.

The next day Maya was excited to tell Dick all about her encounter with the masked man but the whole situation slipped her mind because Lily and a few of her other college friends called with an impromptu visit. These four friends were her partners in crime during college and huge partiers. They would come into Maya’s life like a whirlwind of fun sweeping up all thoughts of a not so caped crusader with one squealing phone call from Lily and the three guys Neil, Harry and Dan.

Sadly Dick had to work that night so he wasn’t able to meet them. He had been so upset about it that Maya had to swear on her life that they could all meet up for hung over breakfast the next day. 

The night was amazing, her old roommate Lily had peppered her with questions about the mysterious new man in her life while her boyfriend Neil kept reminding her to breathe between questions. Harry and Dan kept interjecting their own opinions usually outlandish and more comical than accurate. 

By the end of the night they were all so drunk it was a surprise they were all still standing. Lily and Neil had gone off to come corner of the club to make out so The other three had given up on them and left to get food.

They hadn’t meant to get lost but Dan had wanted these amazing tacos that some guy had told him about. Apparently, they were the best in the world but also in the best part of the city.

Then Maya had just need to use the bathroom and ended up getting a little turned around. Life is a little hard when you are a little drunk.

Scratch that, very drunk.

All she wanted to do was get back to the taco shop and eat those amazing tacos Dan had promised her. She was going to literally make out with them.

“Hey, there beautiful.”

Shit.

“Sorry, can’t talk, trying to find tacos.”

“I’ll be your taco.”

That didn’t even make sense. Plus why had she even engaged with them? Dang, it Maya! These are not nice looking people. You are not supposed to engage with not nice looking people. That is the first rule of little girls in big cities.

There were three of them and no one else around. Odds were not looking good at the moment as they were also quickly advancing. Maya took a few stumbling steps back. Her mind quickly sobering up. However, as quickly as they had started advancing on her the men froze in their tracks at the sound of someone’s voice behind her.

“Now let’s leave the nice girl alone.”

Maya turned around to be face to chest with Nightwing. It would have been face to face if she wasn’t so dang short. From behind him, Maya could see Batgirl standing with her arms crossed.

The guys lunged at them barely missing as Nightwing pulled Maya out of range. Picking her up he shot up a batrope -or whatever they called their grappling hooks- pulling her out of danger. Maya clung to him as they flew over the badmen leaving Batgirl to clean up the mess.

“I got you fairy.”

Maya watched Batgirl quickly bring the men to their knees as Nightwing swept her off to safety. That ginger was a wonder. Maya may have found a new idol.

It wasn’t until they landed on a roof that Maya realized what he had called her. She took a few steps away from him so she could study him her brows knit in drunk concentration. 

“Have you ever worn a Tinfoil hat before?”

He burst out laughing, “God why are you so adorable?” He asked leaning forward. Maya couldn’t help but smile back, still a little drunk and let’s be honest just being saved from a very handsome man makes a girl a little weak in the knees. He did, quite literally, just sweep her off her feet.

He was also very close to her and getting closer.

Maya may have been still slightly drunk but things suddenly clicked into place as she realized what he was about to do. She had seen that look on Dick many times before; he was about to surprise kiss her.

“Woah there buck-o!. I kind of have a boyfriend.” Maya pushed him back.

“Oh, uhhh sorry, I didn’t even realize what I was doing.”

“It’s ok, no harm no foul.”

“Can I take you somewhere?”

“Probably, the police station, they will need my testimony to put those guys behind bars.”

“Good girl,” He said a large smile on his face. Maya couldn’t help but smile back as he swung her down from the rooftop to a nearby dark blue motorcycle. The ride back was quite as Maya was in her own thoughts and Nightwing seemed to be having a short conversation with Batgirl. Maya tried to listen in but fatigue was slowly kicking in. She was used to adventures, but not quite at this level. 

The police station was in a frenzy when she got there. They had already heard about the attack from a frantic Dan and Harry. The boys pelting Maya with questions while the cops tried to pry them off to ask her even more questions.

Then Dick showed up. Like a gust of wind the frenzy around her seemed to part as he walked toward the slightly overwhelmed girl.

“Dick… I have something…”

Maya was cut off by Dick pulling her into his arms kissing her. Long hard and happy. It left her slightly breathless as he pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Sorry, I’ve just needed to do that all night.”

Maya just stood there looking at him, what a weirdo. Good thing he was such a cute weirdo. Not to mention an amazing kisser.


	3. You can’t just throw secrets around like dirty socks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya finds Dicks costume and she’s pissed, but not for what Dick thinks she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back in the day when Speedypan was Batlog and had a TON of amazing HCs she had one about Dick being the worst with his costume and leaving it everywhere which is how his S/O would find it. 
> 
> This idea made me laugh so hard because all I could think of was basically every girl he has been with (Which let's be real was probably alot) probably found his costume. 
> 
> Like basically every girl around his age is like:   
> “I know who Nightwing is.”   
> “OMG Becky me too!”  
> “How did you find it?”   
> “Laying under a pile of old mail”

If there was one thing Maya wasn’t it was sexy. Cute, sure! She had that cute look down like it was nobody’s business.

However, sexy was a totally different ball game.

And Dick was sexy as hell.

Which was why she had decided to surprise her boyfriend on their one year anniversary. Two days late because life had gotten in the way but who cared? They didn’t really have a set date really since they had never officially made it official. They had just started hanging out which had turned into making out to just calling each other stupid names like bubble gum and flip flop.

Again, cute stuff.

But tonight no more! Tonight she was going to spice it up. She had splurged at Victoria Secrets and everything.

The plan was to greet Dick when he got back from work at his apartment dressed in some very revealing clothes than just see what happened. Maya had even ventured into a sex store to get candles, edible lotions, and some other stuff. Tonight they were going to have F.U.N.

Fun she was now lugging up into his apartment. She had a key from like the second week they started to hang out. Honestly, for a cop, Dick handed those things out like they were candy. She wondered why her boyfriend even bothered to lock his door the way he was so open about his life. It was the one things that had drawn him to her, how he was so open about who he was as a person. From the moment she had met him she felt like she had known him her whole life.

Yet sometimes she worried about how trusting he was especially with his apartment. That was the place where you keep your life! And this was Gotham. 

Not that anyone would want to come here willingly. To be honest it was a bit of a mess. (And by bit Maya meant it looked like a time bomb had gone off ) Things just are thrown in piles as if Dick was in constant rotation in and out of his apartment.

But it was nothing Maya couldn’t handle. After changing she set up her new toys on the table. Then throwing on an oversized flannel (as so to not get her new sexy outfit dirty) she rolled up her sleeves and started cleaning.

Which is how she had found it. Haphazardly stuffed under the couch.

Honestly, she kind of felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. It wasn’t like Nightwing was subtle with his interest in her. An interest that had only really only started when she had started dating Dick.

So here she stood, in her sexy Victoria Secret lingerie and an oversized flannel holding his costume when Dick walked in.

His eyes grew wide with excitement when he saw her. A goofy smile growing on his face as he took in her beautiful body before him. However, it quickly faded when he saw her frown and the blue material in her hand.

“What is this?”

“Uhhhh… Fairy… I have something to tell you…”

“No, who the hell just throws their costume under the couch?”

“Wait… what?”

“What the hell Dick!?! I could be some evil mastermind! I just uncovered your secret identity. Bang! You’re dead.”

His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to piece together what she was saying, “are you mad because… you found my costume?”

“Oh I didn’t find it…” she said with air quotes, “I basically tripped over it.”

“Are you really mad at me?”

“YES!”

“Why?” he wasn’t sure if he should be laughing or getting worried. He was use to girlfriends getting mad at him for keeping secrets but that didn’t seem to be her problem. She wasn’t mad about him keeping a secret, she was mad because he hadn’t kept it better.

As if he ever wanted to keep anything from her.

She took a few steps toward him shaking his costume at him, “Because you can’t just carelessly throw this around!”

“I love you”

“What…” it was her turn to be taken aback.

“You are the most amazing person I have ever met.” He whispered pulling her closer to him kissing her. His hands pulling his costume out of her hands tossing it over his shoulder. Maya pulled away.

“Hey! What did I just tell you?”

He chuckled as he gently pulled the flannel off her shoulders taking in her outfit. “No one is coming in tonight and I promise I’ll lock it up tomorrow… now… wanna go break your new outfit in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
